Run!
by Numdenu
Summary: A twochapter short about three characters on a mission that turns into a run for their lives. Rated for slight gore. Now finished!
1. Part 1

Okay, here's my contribution to the sparsely populated Guild Wars category. Based on an actual adventure I've had in Guild Wars.

…………………………………………………….

The walls of the once proud Ascalon City were now dark and foreboding, a ghastly sight as the shadows stretched across the eastern wall. The blood red sun hung in the sky for a moment before sinking below the horizon. Night had come. Night, the time when the dead stirred from their graves, when the Charr fires burned brightest. A young Necromancer was perched upon a high rock, looking over the scorched plain. Two years ago, this had been a bright, bustling city, filled with life. Now it was dark, and from a distance you wouldn't know that the cracked and shattered Wall still held an encampment within. Only the soft glow of campfires shed the tiniest speck of light upon the starless sky. Dark, silent, forbidding…perfect. The Necromancer stroked her wand with anticipation of the hunt. That is, until Rurik spotted her and waved her down, calling her name. "Kali! I must speak to you!"

The Necromancer sighed, and jumped down from her perch. "What now, prince?"

"Kali, we'd like you to complete a mission. There have been rumors of a Charr army right outside the ruins of the Wall. We'd like you to investigate."

Kali sighed and nodded. "Let me get a group together then…."

"Okay, well, start in the morning."

The next day, about ten in the morning, the encampment was filled with the clamor of crafters and the gossip of travelers and adventurers alike. Amidst them, Kali was shouting. "Level 6 Necromancer Looking For Group!"

Eventually, a shady man walked up. "What's this? A Necromancer looking for a group to join?"

Kali stared this man in the face. "Prince Rurik gave me a mission."

The man smiled. "Charr army outside the Wall? I've heard. Consider me a group member. And…can I bring a friend?"

Kali nodded. "Sure. More people, more corpses, more minion fodder."

The man motioned over a ranger in a green cloak, who came without hesitation, and bowed before Kali. "Greetings, Milady. I am the Lord Lucifer." He looked ready to kiss her hand before Kali slapped him away. "Whoo, she's good, Chaos."

The man glared at Lucifer, then looked back at Kali. "Well, I am Chaos Divinity. And you are…?"

"Kali…the Deceiver." Kali bowed slightly.

"Well then…let's set out, shall we?" Chaos smirked a little.

…………………………………………………….

A blazing rock fell from the sky as Chaos completed his chantment, crushing the last two Devourers. Seconds later, Bone Horrors rose from the bodies and shook off the stone fragments. And thus the adventurers continued their way, facing Devourers and Charr scouts. Until they came to the edge of a cliff edge. Chaos stepped out first and looked down. The Charr below looked up. Lucifer looked down and gulped. The Charr snarled and ran up to fight the adventurers, every single one in the camp…which was probably at least 100.

Chaos turned to face his companions. "RUN!"

The three took off like bolts of lightning, and the Charr chased them tirelessly. After a sort while, the Charr seemed to be gaining on them. Lucifer skidded to a halt. "I'll hold 'em off, keep running!" he shouted, nocking an arrow and shooting with force at the nearest Charr. Kali looked back for a second, then ran to keep up with Chaos.

As Kali ran, she heard the ranger's scream of pain from behind, a sound that gave her both a joyful, lightheaded feel, yet a surge of terror that drove her legs faster. She ran fast as she could, but Chaos was faster. And the Charr were quickly gaining on both. Chaos didn't stop, he probably never would until he got safely behind the wall. As Kali ran, however, she stopped at corpses that had not yet been exploited, and that was when she made up her mind.

As the Charr rushed forward, Kali began chanting, and rose into the air, and two Bone Horrors crawled out of nearby bodies, immediately attacking the advancing Charr, who fired bows, magic, and even hurling rocks at the abominations' mistress. She took off again like a bullet, then fell to the ground with a scream of pain. She looked down. An arrow had been shot into her foot, which now bled when she stepped on it. She limped toward the Wall, but her minions had fallen.

She turned just in time to see an axe slice her chest open before blacking out.

…………………………………………………….

Three reviews, and I will post the second half!


	2. Part 2

Okay, guys, you've earned yourself the second half of my Guild Wars short! Don't worry, I went to GW rehab over the weekend, and did this mission over. I know what I'm typing about.

…………………………………………………….

**To Spoonz:** _Yes, you DO review everything else I write. Glad you enjoyed this, despite being clueless._

**To Pheonix Bow:** _/dance Yay! My fic is good:P_

**To Silver Ferret:** _Horse? Where?_

…………………………………………………….

"Are you awake?"

Kali's eyelids fluttered, then popped open. She was looking up at a Monk, one of the henchmen she had seen before she had left on this mission.

"Good. Can you stand?"

"Who are you?" Kali asked weakly.

"Alesia (I think that's how you spell it)."

"Oh, well, thanks."

Alesia turned around. "She's awake, Highness."

Kali's eyes widened as she sat up and wildly looked around at her surroundings. She was in Fort Ranik, close to the heart of Ascalon, in the infirmary area. Rurik walked over to her bedside, a relieved expression on his face.

"Thank Balthazar you're alive. I thought we had lost a brave soul. In case you're wondering, your companions are alive and well." He said.

The young Necromancer nodded, then jumped out of bed. She ran to the window, looking out to the north, the Wall. "Were they held back?"

"No, Kali, we had to retreat." Kali spun around to see the face of Chaos.

"What do you mean, 'had to retreat'?"

"By 'had to retreat', I mean 'had to retreat'. There were too many. We couldn't hold them back."

Kali's head drooped a little. Her mission, to her, had failed. She had messed up. It wasn't the end of the world, she knew that, but it just felt so much like the end. She had tried so hard, even risked her own life to hold back the Charr, and for nothing. They still were able to get to the Wall…and beyond. They were on Ascalon's soil. Soil that had once been rich, fertile, soil that had once been the first step for many an adventurer outside the city. She thought, would her guild still accept her? Probably, but only because they were so small, they needed all the members they could get. But if they were big enough…would they? Would they disregard her?

Kali's thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand on her shoulder. "You should rest. You're in no condition to help right now."

"But, Highness, I could perhaps heal her? Then she could fight!" Alesia offered. She received a glance, as if Rurik was saying, 'Well, do it then'. Alesia only nodded, then started chanting, as Kali started to feel her damaged body restored to health.

"So, ready to help?" Chaos asked with a smirk.

Kali nodded, unsheathing a short sword. "I'm ready to skin some Charr."

…………………………………………………….

"Ah! I was waiting for you two!" Lucifer grinned! "And I see you are restored to health, O fair maiden of the dead!"

Kali slapped him, before a large Devourer corpse landed beside her.

"It's minion fodder!" Rurik called.

…………………………………………………….

Sorry if this is short, but, well, this story's a short. See? Short/dance Sorry, I dance too much. :P


End file.
